


Ночник Weiss

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Фонарь-ночник с мотивами Weiss Kreuz, прогоняющий тварей тьмы из комнаты своим мягким светом.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Ночник Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/76/ThP1j7dB_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/57/9a/vLyVr2hQ_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/1f/2Hw5UwdE_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/24/aZFzWtXZ_o.jpg)

Посмотреть вживую.

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы, которые использовались при изготовлении: белая и чёрная бумага, белая и серая калька, бумажная салфетка, прозрачные скотч и плёнка, пластиковые упаковки, светодиодная лампа с патроном, проводом, выключателем и вилкой.


End file.
